TPO versions of metal seam roofing may be installed by unrolling and adhering a wide (e.g., 10 foot wide) sheet of material to a substrate (e.g., roof deck) and subsequently installing standing seam profiles. This method requires laying out the lines, cleaning the TPO, priming the TPO, removing the strippable film from the standing seam profile, adhering the profile, and then sealing both edges of the profile with a hot glue gun. Accordingly, this is a tedious and expensive installation method.